drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Tylin Lyon
Email: shadoewhunter@hotmail.com Description Eye Color: Evergreen Hair Color: White-blonde Height: 5'8 Weight: 109 Age: 13 Place of Origin: Shienar/Arafel Stats Rank: Trainee Weaopon Score: 1 Philosophy: Not Choosen Yet Primary Weapon: Secondary Weapon: Tertiary Weapon: History Character's name: Tylin Lyon Age (must be 18 or younger): 13 Place of Origin (must be from the mainland of Randland): Father from Shienar, Mother may have been from Arafel Hair Color: white-blond, but dyed black and tied back into a long ponytail Eye Color: dark evergreen Height:5?8 ((tall for his age, but moves and feels awkward)) Weight:105 ((naturally thin, but he is a lanky boy who tries to keep hidden away)) Brief History: Tylin Lyon lived with his parents on a small farm southeast of Shol Arbela, near Medo. Father was Korii Lyonne, a minor lord of Shienar who gave up his title, land, and rank after a battle in the Borderlands resulted in his troops near massacre. Despite being hailed as a hero for fighting back the Trollocs, he was overwhelmed by guilt of his men?s deaths and vanished to live an isolated life as a simple farmer. He met his wife a few years later and they had two children, Tylin and Dami Lyon. Korii Lyon, still with the soul and heart of a Shienaran, taught both his son and daughter to handle the bastard sword and short bow, though never giving more than his skill, never his past. His daughter was a gentle child and she took to using a sling rather than the bow and sword of her brother, who was quiet and shy, but obediant. Korii?s wife took Dami to Fal Moran for supplies once and the child fell ill soon after. The family moved north, closer to the Blight as well as Fal Dara, heart of Shienar. The girl died one night after a raid in their village, a sickness of her lungs that no healer could treat. Tylin however was touched by the sincerity and pain that the Aes Sedai healer at Fal Dara had felt in not being able to heal his sister. The healer recorded the strange illness and prepared to head back to the tower. A year later, on a return trip to Fal Dara, the sister saw the boy doing grunt work and running errands at Fal Dara to earn more money to support his now ailing mother. The sister and her blue companion admired his sincere and loyal, if overly solemn, personality and spoke privately with his father of allowing him to travel with them to Tar Valon and training there. His father, heart leaden by his wife?s illness, daughter?s death, and the possibility that his son may become what he once was, tells Tylin to chose his own path to peace. When his mother encourages him to go, Tylin chose to travel with the sisters although he is still shy and skeptic of his own abilities or skills. He worries that he will be able to do what is asked of him, but in all he does, he acts to honour his sister and his family. Before he leaves though, his father has him swear to never betray the Borderland cause and to always carry inside of him the battle against the Shadow. Category:WS 1 Category:Trainee Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios